


need a soldier (to take care of me)

by roseandthorns28



Series: Moodboards, Edits et al [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Contains slightly NSFW images, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Military Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandthorns28/pseuds/roseandthorns28
Summary: For all that Tony was an unruly kid and an authority-challenging adult, Tony seems to have developed quite the military kink. The fact that both his husbands own and wear their military uniforms like second skin doesn't help matters one bit - or does it?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Moodboards, Edits et al [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602583
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79
Collections: StarkSpangledWinter Wonderland Event





	need a soldier (to take care of me)

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the NSFW Prompt #4 for the StarkSpangledWinter Wonderland Event at the Stuckony Server. Prompt same as summary. 
> 
> I love love love me some military kink and I couldn't resist this prompt. 
> 
> title bastardised from the Destiny's Child song 'Soldier'.

Image Description: Nine images in three rows. On the top left an image of Chris Evans in the Steve Rogers dress uniform from the 40s, below that an image of Sebastian Stan in Bucky Barnes' dress uniform. Next to that an image of Robert Downey Jr with black background, below that an image of name tags with "Steve G. Rogers" and "James B. Barnes" stamped on it, next to it an image of three pairs of feet tangles together underneath a blanket, and below that an image of three men under the sheets, cuddling. Top right corner is an image of hands bound in rope, below that a close up of a neck and shoulder with lovebites all over, and finally below that a closeup of thighs with garters and stockings. 


End file.
